A Twisted Cinderella
by KuroKnights
Summary: Prince Conner is... Different. He likes boys instead of girls. He's desperate to find someone to love, and who will love him back. Maybe that ball Father's holding tonight will do something... AU, Male/male, Rating may change to M in future
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NEW STORYYYY! Even though I'm already working on two, this one would NOT let me do anything else. This is AU, gay story. I just love the idea of Superboy as a Prince. It just... Works in my head. So... Without further a do... ENJOY! **

* * *

"Prince Conner," the attendant said. The prince rolled over and grumbled. The attendant threw open the curtains of Prince Conner's room, causing the very dark room to be extremely and annoyingly bright. "Prince Conner, it is time to awaken. It's past noon your highness."

"Fine. I'm up," Prince Conner snapped. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his blue eyes. His clothless form moved like a turtle. Prince Conner was _not_ a morning person. It wasn't even morning anymore. He just hated waking up. He slowly swung his feet over to the side of the bed. The attendant was ready for him with a clean robe, and slippers. Prince Conner wrapped the robe around himself, but refused the slippers. "What's so important, anyways?"

"Today is the day of the ball," The attendant said. Prince Conner slowly rose off his bed and tied the sash around his waist to keep his robe in place. Oh great. A party in which he would be forced to dance with a bunch of squealing girls. At least Roy would be there. "Also, your father would like to speak with you."

"Oh. About what?" Prince Conner asked, a little surprised. His father hardly ever asked to speak with him. He started walking towards his wardrobe. "Do I have to wear the crown tonight?" Prince Conner hated the crown.

"He did not say. And yes you do, your highness" the attendant replied. He started to make the Prince's bed. "I have prepared your breakfast in the dining hall, your second cousin Kara will be joining you."

"When the hell did she get here?" Prince Conner muttered to himself. He loved his second cousin, she was one of his best friends. But he still had no idea where she stood in the family. She wasn't Queen, she wasn't Princess, so what was she? Or... Maybe she was Princess. He had no idea.

"Come again, your highness?"  
"Nothing. Talking to myself," Prince Conner said yet again as he started to dress himself. He got everything on just fine, except buttoning up his shirt was always a problem. His attendant came over, to finish the job for him. "I can never get these on right..."

"Not a problem, your highness. One day soon, you will find a beautiful wife who will be willing to do this for you," the attendant said. He finished in a matter of seconds and gave the Prince a once over. Prince Conner narrowed his eyes a little.

"Yeah, except I don't like girls. Never have," Prince Conner asked rhetorically. He hated the fact that he was expected to rule with a wife. He may be first in line for the throne, but what the hell did that matter? He just wanted to love someone. "Besides, Father won't even let me leave the castle grounds! How the hell am I supposed to find someone if I can't even walk past the gate?"

"I know your highness. But your father loves you, and only wants to protect you," the attendant said smiling at him. "And I wish you all the best in finding your love."

"Thanks. You can go," Prince Conner said. He walked over to wear his sword was waiting for him. Neither his father, nor second cousin used any kind of weapon. But it "wasn't proper" for the prince not to have his own sword. This country had such ridiculous rules. The family he was a part of had ruled for centuries, and beloved by the people. The people had food, money, and land. Everyone mostly got what they wanted, things were peaceful, and things were good. Almost too good. Not that he was complaining. Just paranoid.  
Prince Conner attached the sword to his yellow and diamond-studded belt, and it hung securely from his left hip. He walked over to the mirror. He hadn't even bothered to see what clothes he had grabbed to put on. His buttoned up shirt was red with blue piping. It was very fitting. It showed off his muscles.

The muscles he... Didn't really have to work for. They never left. His pants were blue, with red on the outer thighs. The line where the color changed was lined with beautiful gems. His boots were red as well. The tops were lined with gems, too. Whoever their designer was, was seriously crazy on the gems and jewels. He opened his door, and started making his way out his tower. That's right he had his own _tower_. As the King's only son, and direct heir to the throne he got a **lot** more than he needed. He went down a grand flight of stairs. But everything in this castle was grand. Which was stupid since only 4 royal family members inhabited main colors of the castle were red, blue, and yellow. They didn't really go together, but it just kind of... Fit. At least Prince Conner thought so. The family crest was his favorite though. The red S-shield. None of them had an S in their name, but they've had that crest since the beginning. So it was fine.

He rounded a corner, not really paying attention when someone rammed into him at full speed. He didn't move an inch, because of the powers his family had. But the other person bounced back and hit the ground.

"I-Uh... Sorry. You okay?" Prince Conner said. The boy looked up at him wildly. He had bright red hair and green eyes. He dressed in red and yellow. He was fairly attractive. Maybe he would be the one Prince Conner would love? Then the boy's eyes suddenly filled withhorror.

"I am so so so sorry! meant no disrespect! Please don't take my head off with your sword!" The boy begged. Prince Conner merely blinked. He was fine. Barely even felt it.

"Here," Prince Conner said, reaching out a hand to help the boy up. The boy took it shyly. Prince Conner easily helped him to his feet. "So uh... What's your name?"

"Wallace West," The boy said too promptly and loudly. Prince Conner came to a sudden realization. Wasn't he that really _really_ fast kid? This boy must have arrived early for the ball. It wasn't until the evening which was... About ten hours away. "But... Please call me Wally."

"If you're here for the ball... You're... Uh. Early," Prince Conner said.

"I know, I'm uh... Looking for the prince. Have you seen him anywhere?" Wally asked. Prince Conner raised an eyebrow. He crossed his arms and smirked a little.

"I'm on my way to see him. If you wanna tag along," Prince Conner played. Wally bought it.

"Okay! So you don't care if I like... Follow you?" Wally asked. Suddenly the formalities and manners were gone.

"Up to you," Prince Conner replied. He had to go make his way to the dining hall for breakfast. He was a little hungry. He started walking again. Wally following close behind him. It wasn't long before Wally started talking at a breakneck pace. Prince Conner did his best to be social in the way his father had taught him... But it didn't work at this speed. When Prince Conner had reached the dining hall doors, he could not have been happier. He pushed open the gigantic doors himself, and Wally stopped talking.

"How did you... Open those?" Wally asked. His eyes were wide. Prince Conner ignored him. He moved into the hall, and saw his attendant waiting for him at one end of the giant table. Kara wasn't there yet. Where the hell was she? Whatever. Didn't matter. Prince Conner walked over to his seat, and without even looking to see what it was, started eating his breakfast. He ate like a Prince. Proper, refined, except in huge chunks. He figured he didn't need to restrain himself around Wally.

"Would you like something as well, sire?" the attendant asked Wally. Wally looked over at him. With a blank expression.

"Who, me? No I'm fine. I may eat all the time, but I'm seriously full right now," Wally said. Prince Conner highly doubted that. But he decided to let it go.

"As you wish," the attendant said. "Are you all finished your highness?" Prince Conner had finished his meal ridiculously fast. He was wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"Yup. I'm done," Prince Conner replied flatly.

"So... You never told me your name. And he just said 'your highness' so you're at least a noble," Wally said, resting his head on the back of Prince Conner's chair. Prince Conner was having fun not being a prince at the moment. It was going to be amusing when Wally found out.

"You'll find out," Prince Conner simply replied. He stood up from his chair, which caused Wally to stumble a little. "Did Kara cancel?"

"I do not know, your highness. Now it is time to see your father,"

"Oh. Yeah. Right," Prince Conner said. Completely forgetting about his meeting. He didn't say another word before taking off in the direction of the throne room. Wally followed closely behind him. Obviously not knowing where Prince Conner was headed. Luckily, the throne room was right down the hall from the dining hall. So the walk was shorter. But shorter didn't necessarily mean it still was close.

"So... If you're not gonna tell me your name, what should I call you?" Wally asked following closely behind him.

"Whatever you want. I don't care," Prince Conner replied flatly. He was trying to make sure he held his poker face until the throne room. This was going to make his day, he was sure.

"So where are we going? Is the prince there? Because I really... Really need to talk to him," Wally said looking anxious. Prince Conner was now curious. What was so important?

"Throne room. He's there. I swear," Prince Conner said. What? He wasn't lying.

"The... Throne room? You mean to see the King? Why're we going there?" Wally asked. He stopped to quickly look himself over, and dust himself off despite the lack of dust.

"Relax. He's pretty laid back," Prince Conner muttered to himself.

"Huh? What'd you say?" Wally said, catching up in a flash.

"We're here," Prince Conner replied. Because they were. It was a shorter walk, it was still a decent amount of unused space. He stopped outside the door, Wally in tow. The guards outside of it stiffened as they opened the door for the two boys. Prince Conner smirked a little as the announcer got ready to announce their arrival.

"Prince Conner has arrived to see you, sire!" The announcer said. The king was floating at a rather impressive height and looked deep in thought. His red cape was studded with jewels on the edges. His body was covered from chest to leg in a beautiful blue material, the cuffs had red piping. The family crest was largely visible on his chest. He wore an impressive belt of yellow, which was covered in fancy stones. He turned around slowly and instantly looked happy. Wally looked like he was going to pass out. Prince Conner was laughing under his poker face.

"There you are," King Kal said descending down to meet them. He looked happy. He was overprotective after all. He lightly touched down in front of them, he had quite an intimidating aura despite his good looks and happy expression. Wally instantly bowed down. Prince Conner didn't move. King Kal lightly touched his son's shoulders. Then he turned his attention to the bowing boy. "Who's your friend?" Wally returned to a normal stance.

"My name is Wallace West your majesty! I have arrived early for the ball because I needed to talk to the Prince!" Wally exclaimed in a loud and robotic voice. He clearly didn't handle royalty well.

"Uhhh yeah. But before you borrow my son, would let me have him first?" King Kal asked nicely.

"Certainly your majesty! Of course!" Wally replied.

"Then, if you'll excuse us. We have a few things to talk about," King Kal said as he guided his son away from Wally. Prince Conner followed happily. He loved his Father. They had a very high opinion of each other. His father didn't even so much as flinch when he confessed that he liked boys. Once they reached a safe distance, the King faced Conner and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Conner, you're getting older. I hate to play this card, but I think it's time you chose someone," King Kal said to him. Prince Conner frowned and avoided eye contact.

"I know that. But why do I have to choose a girl? You know that wouldn't be fair to anyone," Conner replied.

"It doesn't have to be a girl. Break that tradition," King Kal said in a preachy manner. "That's why I'm holding the ball. Is for you to hopefully find someone. I've invited at least half the country." Conner scoffed at that.

"Sounds like something out of a kid's story," He replied. "Actually, it sounds exactly like Cinderella." Kal laughed.

"So? What's wrong with a little inspiration from kid's stuff? Besides you used to love Cinderella," Conner's eyes widened. He looked away embarrassed.

"Don't change the subject. So how is this ball going to work exactly?"

"Easy. They'll come to you first. They'll be lined up, and one by one introduced," King Kal said as if it were the simplest thing ever.

"... That's ridiculous," Conner bashed. "Besides. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one in the kingdom whose... Like this." His father responded by putting two strong, and comforting hands onto his shoulders.

"We will find you someone. I promise," King Kal said. Conner still remained unsure. "But for now, go have fun. The ball isn't for several hours." He turned Conner around and pushed him in Wally's direction. "All yours!"

"Thank you your majesty!" Wally said, grabbing Prince Conner and dragging him out of the room before the poor Prince had a chance to protest. Wally dragged him down the various different hallways at a speed Prince Conner didn't know anyone outside of his family could reach. Then again... There was a lot he didn't know.

"Where are you taking me?" Prince Conner asked as he was being dragged around every hallway.

"Where's your room?" Wally asked him, stopping for a second.

"Other. Direction," Prince Conner gestured aggravated.

"Okay, thanks!" Wally said, dragging the Prince in the direction he had gestured in. They had arrived in... Well... Less than thirty seconds, that's for sure. Prince Conner opened the door to his room, and Wally followed him in. Prince Conner went over to his bed and sat on it. He was by no means out of breath or tired. He just felt like sitting.

"So, what is it?" Conner asked. Wally fidgeted a little.

"Can you keep a secret?"

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I did that without a beta. Is it obvious? I can't tell... I tried to proofread it as best I could... But I might've missed a few things. So if you like what you read, review! Even if ya didn't! Review! I want all forms of feedback. Well... /Constructive/ feedback. Flames will be burned. I will continue this! I promiiiiiiiise! So... Wait for me, okay? **

**Also... I had it in my head, that Kal-el would actually be EXTREMELY protective of his only son. I know that in the show... He's not. At all. But this is fanfiction, and what my headcanon says goes. Also because I seriously love the Kryptonian family. They're just fabulous. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's Chapter 2~ I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. A LOT of fun. Yes, I just had to include Supergirl (Kara), because she's just necessary. I know she's not in the show, but SHEEEEE just kind of invaded. And yeah I'm aware Conner's a little out of character. But... This Conner actually had a childhood, and a loving dad and friends growing up. The same friends he has now, but you catch my drift. As a result, when he's around said long-term friends he changes a lot. Also... I call him Prince Conner whenever he meets someone new, or is in public and is addressed as such. When he's around friends or family he's just Conner. Okay? Okay. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Can you keep a secret?" Wally asked. Prince Conner blinked in response.

"Uh… Yeah. I can," Prince Conner responded. Wally looked suspicious, but relieved.

"Okay. So... There's this girl coming to the ball tonight… And I seriously want to ask her out. I was wondering if you had any advice. Y'know… Since you're a Prince and all," Wally said sheepishly. He was rubbing the back of his neck. Prince Conner flopped backwards onto his bed. The sword on his side awkwardly poked into his side. It was uncomfortable, but he didn't bother to move it.

"Sorry, can't help ya," He said bluntly.

"But… Prince Conner, why not? You've got to have tons of girls throwing themselves at you! Aren't you engaged?" Wally asked. Prince Conner grimaced. No, he wasn't engaged. He wasn't ready yet. And by ready, he meant he hadn't found the right boy yet.

"I do. But I couldn't care less about any of them," Prince Conner said. He was entering his brooding mood, which he spent most of his time in, since he was so bored.

"But… They're _girls. _Like beautiful, pretty, amazing girls!" Wally said, blushing a little at the thought. Prince Conner sat up again and studied the floor.

"What's not to like about girls?"

"I just don't like girls, okay? Never have," Prince Conner replied. He liked to be friends with them, but he would never court or marry one. He looked up at Wally who had another shocked expression on his face. "What. Stop giving me that look."

"S-Sorry, it's just… Hey wait, you never answered my question. _Are_ you engaged?" Wally asked again. That kid got distracted way too easily. Prince Conner huffed.

"No. I'm not. That's the whole reason behind this ball," Prince Conner replied. Wally suddenly brightened up.

"Sweet! We can totally find you a girl tonight!" Wally was getting all excited.

"Wally I think you're-"

"Sorry for interrupting you, your majesty. But this is _not_ an option! Your friend Wally is going to find you a girl, tonight!" Wally said proudly, and bowing. When did his manners come back? And wait, since when did they become friends? Well, it's not like he was plentiful in the amount of friends he had. Roy and Kara were pretty much it. The three of them were really close.

"Alright alright, suit yourself. You can find a girl," Prince Conner gave up. There was just no winning with Wally. Oh well. At least leading him on again would be something entertaining tonight. Prince Conner flopped back onto the bed again. "I'm bored."

"Yeah I am too. What do you for fun around here, your majesty?" Wally asked. Seriously, either he was proper or he wasn't. What's with this in-between crap?

"I usually just hand out with Roy and Kara. Sometimes a few others. But Roy won't be here until the ball," Prince Conner sighed. He missed his friend. He missed him the second he left. He was awfully lonely.

"So… I guess its Kara then?" Wally asked. "Is she… The Princess?" Prince Conner honestly didn't know. She was Father's cousin. What did that make her? She was his age, but… Gah he didn't even care.

"I don't know, but she's family. My Father's cousin," Prince Conner explained. He got to his feet once again. Wally looked deep in thought, comically so. Prince Conner went over and straightened himself in the mirror. What did you call someone who liked the same gender? Seriously, it didn't make any sense. How come he'd never heard of this before? Wait, why did he even care? As long as he found a boy who was at least interested, he'd at least be happy.

"Yeah, I'm not sure what that makes either. Anyways, should we go find her?" Wally asked a little too eagerly. Prince Conner supposed it was because of the attractiveness of their family. Girls threw themselves at himself, woman at his father, and boys at Kara. It was just something they all dealt with.

"Yup," Prince Conner said. He turned away from the mirror, and headed for the door of his room. He opened it slowly, and stepped out into the hallway. Wally was following closely behind him. "So… Are you nobility or something? You must be, in order to be allowed in so early."

"I uh… Well. Count Barry Allen is my uncle. I'm actually from the country side. But he pulled a few strings so I could get here early," Wally said sheepishly.

"Oh. That makes sense," Prince Conner said. That's why Wally was so fast. They moved in silence for a while. Prince Conner was saying nothing, and Wally was actually taking in the sights of the castle. He must have missed them last time.

"So... What's it like to be a Prince? If you don't mind my asking, your majesty," Wally asked. Prince Conner was seriously wondering if the manners on this boy were bipolar.

"It's... Nice?" Prince Conner said, really thinking it over. He may not be too happy, but that's only because he was bored. "Can't really do much, but it's nice. Meet some weird people, though."

"Sounds awesome! My life is pretty average. School, chores, friends, and girls," Wally replied. "Chores don't take long, because nothing takes long with me."

"Yeah well for me, nothing's heavy or out of reach," Prince Conner teased. Wally gaped.

"Oh hardy-har-har, your majesty. We can't all have royal blood!" Wally replied. Conner laughed a little. That's when he started hearing birds chirping. He knew Wally couldn't hear them yet, but at least they were closer to the courtyard.

"We're almost there," Prince Conner pointed out. Now Wally could hear the birds. They rounded a corner, and Wally gasped when he saw it. It was a beautiful view, with rolling hills in the distance. The lawn was a lush and rich green. There were a few beautiful flower-covered trees spread out tastefully. The sky was wide and open. It was hardly a courtyard, but that's what it was called.

"This, this is amazing..." Wally said gaping. He looked over at a stream running through the lawn. Stream wasn't really the right word, it was more like a very very small river. It had a bridge running over it. Wally thought it looked really romantic. "This is such an awesome place! Can we sneak out here during the ball?"

"Sure. I'll be out here anyways," Prince Conner replied. He only sat on his throne, visited, and made appearances when he was required to. He had a hard time keeping his negative emotions in check whenever he was around too many people. His Father had helped him a lot in terms of not blowing up at people anymore. He wasn't looking forward to tonight, _at all. _

"Why's that, your majesty?" Wally asked. Prince Conner didn't hear him. He was lost in thought. Dread suddenly took over his feelings about tonight instead of just dislike. "Prince Conner?" Prince Conner shook his head.

"Just call me Conner," He replied. He'd consider Wally a new friend. He also didn't feel like being reminded of his Princeship right then.

"But I-," Wally started.

"Just do it. I don't like friends using formalities. Especially when we're alone," Conner interrupted. Wally's face lit up. He ran around the courtyard at a pace Conner could just barely see. He was clearly having fun.

"Today is so awesome! I met the King, I made friends with the Prince, and I'm going to a ball tonight!" Wally said loudly. He ran for a couple of more seconds before stopping directly in front of Conner. "Does this mean I get to visit whenever I want?"

"I guess," Conner shrugged. He wouldn't mind that. It'd be a lot less lonely. Suddenly he remembered why they came here. They were looking for Kara. Who _was_ allowed to leave the castle grounds. She was older than Conner was, but not by much. She was an adult though. Father was extremely over-protective of him.

He shook his thoughts when his cousin landed right in front of him. He had her hands on her hips, and she was smirking. She was just as tall as he was. She brushed a strand of her blonde hair out of her face. She had on a form-fitting long-sleeved shirt, with yellow piping. It blended right in with her skirt which also had yellow piping. The only dividing factor between the two pieces of clothing, was a red line that slightly resembled a lightning bolt. Her legs were bare, save for her boots. Which were bright red. The family crest was bright on her chest. She wore this outfit the most because of the lack of jewels and diamonds.

"Soooo, Kal tells me that this ball tonight is for you. You gonna find that _special boy?_" She asked, nudging him with her elbows. "Is it true, Kon?"

"Tch. Maybe," Conner replied. He avoided eye contact with his cousin at all times. Because she had this awful ability to get him to spill everything if he looked into those piercing blue eyes. "What's it to you?"

"What's it to me? You're my little cousin, you like boys, Kal's holding a ball tonight for _you_, and there's a chance you might get a boy. How is that not my business?" She asked. Conner decided to look for Wally. He scanned the courtyard for him, only to find him gawking at Kara on the other side of the bridge. He looked like he was hiding. "Hey, Kon. Stop staring. He's staring at me. You can't have him." She snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"I'm not staring!" Conner replied blushing. Besides, he was not attracted to Wally. The suggestion still made him blush, though. Kara was full on smiling at him. "What?"

"You are just so fun to tease," She said. "So, who's your new friend?" She nodded over at Wally.

"His name's Wally. Wally West," Conner replied, crossing his arms. Kara suddenly looked over at him.

"Ohhhh so he's the fast kid everyone's talking about," She said. She turned to him. He looked ready to pass out. "Hi, Wally! My name's Kara, I'm Kon's second cousin!" He shyly waved back.

"He's girl crazy," Conner said. He uncrossed his arms. He turned into a completely different person when someone he trusts and loves is around. Loves being as family, because he's still trying to find someone to love in the other way. "Now you're the one staring."

"Am not. Look at his face. He's like a tomato," She said laughing softly at Wally. Wally sped over. He had a seductive look on his face. Conner seriously wondered if he was an actor. He switched emotions way too fast.

"Hey there, sexy. So your name's Kara, huh? It's beautiful. Just like your eyes," Wally said. He raised an eyebrow at her, and grinned creepily at her. She in turn raised a questioning eyebrow at him, and tilted her head.

"What happened to the cute little shy boy that was too scared to come over here? Did he just up and die?" Kara asked. Wally's creepy grin turned into a normal smirk.

"So you thought I was cute, huh?" He asked getting closer to her.

"Yeah. Cute as in adorable. I'm pretty sure you're even younger than Kon," She said as she crossed her arms.

"Kon? Is that what you call him?" Wally asked turning to Conner. He suddenly had a curious pout on his face. Flirtatious Wally left in a flash. This boy was... Original to say the least.

"Yeah, that's what I call him. But the name's reserved for me. Nobody else gets to call him that," She said. She narrowed her eyes at him in warning. As if to say 'Say it. I dare you.' Wally didn't rise to the challenge. He seemed fine with the second-cousin reserved nickname.

"That's fine. I call myself the Wall-man," Wally said smirking as he dusted himself off. Kara burst into laughter, Conner face palmed. _Hard. _"What? Some kind of inside joke I'm not getting here?"

"W-Wall-man? That has **got** to be the most hilarious thing I've heard all day. Maybe even all year," She said through her fit of laughter. She had to sit down, because she was laughing so hard. Conner sat down next to her, stretching his legs out in front of him. Wally pouted as he sat down on the ground cross legged.

"I thought it was clever," Wally pouted. Conner let himself laugh a little.

"Don't let it get to you. She's like that with everyone," Conner said. He'd known this kid for maybe an hour, and yet he was already showing his true colors.

"Am not," Kara said sitting up. She still giggled a little, but she mustered enough control to shove Conner a little. "Oh my god, that was too funny."

"Do you always laugh that hard?" Wally asked, frowning slightly.

"Only at stuff that's that funny," She responded. She brought her legs around to her side. "Ahhhhhhh Wall-man. I'm calling you that now. Forever." Wally looked like he wanted to protest.

"Don't bother. Once her mind's made up, there's no changing it," Conner said holding up his hand to stop Wally.

"What can I say? I'm forceful," Kara mused. She brushed the loose hair out of her face.

"So what are you doing here, anyways?" Conner asked, flopping onto his back.

"I live here?" She said, also flopping onto her back.

"Yeah well... You get to roam the country. You get to _leave_. Why would you want to come back here?" Conner asked, tearing out grass.

"Because this is my home. It's really nice here," She said looking up at the sky.

"Wait, Conner you can't leave?" Wally asked, as he picked up some of the torn grass.

"No. I can't. My Father is extremely overprotective of me," Conner replied. Wally dropped some of the torn grass onto Conner's face. Kara looked away from the sky, and over at Conner. She knew why her cousin was so protective. But she would never tell Conner. At least not yet. He wasn't ready to know.

"That really sucks, I'm sorry. I get a little too much freedom. My parents are nice and all, they're just a little distant," Wally said. Conner blew the grass off his face.

"Ugh, what time does the ball start?" Kara asked, looking back at the sky.

"What, you _want_ it to happen?" Conner asked, spitefully.

"No. I wanna know how much longer I have to wear this. Before I'm forced to wear those long dresses that make me feel all stiff," Kara responded.

"Wait, you guys dress all formally for these things?" Wally asked raising his eyebrows.

"Well yeah. We are royalty after all," Kara said sighing. The three of them chatted for a long time. Wally eventually laying down too. They went on long debates, tangents, and had meaningful discussions about the stupidest things. They were all killing time, so they could get this ball over with. They didn't realize how long it had been until a servant came to tell them to begin changing.  
Kara flew off towards to her window, saying her temporary goodbyes. Conner understood perfectly well what she meant by that. Neither of them were going to be able to be themselves for the next few hours. They'd have to put on their "Royal Family" acts. Be friendly, flirtatious, and extremely proper.

"Wally get on my back," Conner said.

"Why...?" Wally asked. He looked very weirded out by the suggestion.

"Just do it, it's quicker this way," Conner said again. Wally did as he was told. He climbed onto Conner's back, and Conner leapt up and over the castle. Wally was amazed, but squeaked a little. Conner's room was on the other side of the castle, and walking took too long. He landed onto the ground, and left a small crater as he landed. It was a spot no one would ever see, so it was fine. He turned and faced his window, which was above him. "I'm jumping again."

Wally held onto him so tight, it was a wonder he didn't accidentally strangle Conner. Conner leapt up into his room. His window was open. Probably because his attendant expected him to do that. They landed with a surprising amount of grace this time.

"Why didn't you just fly?" Wally asked, getting off Conner's back.

"Because. I can't... Do that yet," Conner admitted, scratching the back of his neck.

"Your highness, it is time to change," His attendant said.

"Right right. Let's get this over with," Prince Conner said. Wally excused himself to wait for his new friend outside the door. Prince Conner stripped down to his underwear and let his attendant ready his clothes for him. Prince Conner made quick work of putting on the designated clothes. He ventured over to the mirror to look at himself.

He dressed in a cream colored top with his family crest patched over his heart. There were golden colored tassels hanging from golden colored shoulders. He had a golden tie drop in a U-shape across his chest from shoulder to shoulder. His color was golden colored. The gloves he wore were white. His pants were red, with yellow piping down the side. The belt was a slightly darker gold, but with a golden buckle. The crown was the finishing touch. It was golden too, with a single red gem on the front of it. He looked like Prince Charming from the Cinderella book he used to read. In fact he was pretty sure he was wearing that exact outfit. He decided he looked fine, and left his room.

"Wow. Greetings Prince Charming," Wally teased. He bowed.

"Shut up," Conner grumbled. "I don't look like him."

"No, you do. That is exactly what he wore in the book," Kara agreed. When had she gotten there? She dressed in a long blue dress. The ends of the sleeves and dress had red piping. The dress was a V-cut. The family S-shield printed largely on the center of her chest. She spun a few times, and her dress flared. The tiara on her head was golden, it also had a single red gem on the front of it.

"Hot," Wally said absentmindedly. Conner elbowed him. "Ow."

"So, you guys ready for this?" Kara looked back and forth between the two boys.

"As we'll ever be," Conner replied. The three of them started walking at the slowest pace possible towards the ballroom of the castle. Tonight was going to be... Eventful.

* * *

**A/N: ALRIGHT. There we go. Chapter will be the actual ball. Then we'll meet our OC. That's when the plot will really begin. Are you excited? I am. I'm REALLY excited. Very much so actually. I love this version of Conner, Kara, and Wally. Oh god. What is my mind going to do to Roy next chapter? I can already tell he's going to be sarcastic... I think I DON'T EVEN KNOW. DON'T. EVEN. KNOW. Anyways. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lemme know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm baaaaaaaack! Finally, right? Idk. Not much to say about this chapter... Other than that it's the ball, and we meet the "Cinderella". :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Prince Conner sat on his throne. On the right side of his Father's throne. Kara was on the other side of his Father. He sat there, wanting more than anything for guest introductions to be over. The announcing guy would call guest after guest, and they would stand before the three royal family members and bow.

He was acting. He put on his most charming smile, and looked the perfect dream Prince he was born to be. He didn't mind smiling and being friendly. He just prefers to be like that around people he _knows. _

"That is all!" the announcer finally finished. Prince Conner was tempted to just get up and run to his room. This meant the ball had officially started. Only just started. This was going to an extremely long night. The guests suddenly began to mingle, and noise filled the ballroom. Prince Conner leaned over in his throne to whisper to his father.

"Father, there's no one here for me," Prince Conner whispered bluntly. "Why are you forcing me into this?"

"Because, you're the Prince," King Kal replied flatly. But then he seemed to soften up. As he always did around his son. "Why don't you see if you can find Roy. Maybe you'll cheer up if he's around."

"Let's hope you're right," Prince Conner said as he rose from his throne. He scanned the crowd for his best friend. Not seeing him at the immediate moment, he decided he'd mingle a little bit. And if not that? Maybe he'd find some eye-candy to stare at. But that's just it... He could _stare, _but do nothing else.

Entering the crowd, he was greeted with a flurry of colorful dresses and outfits. Girls giving him looks, guys trying to pretend they weren't jealous of him, older folks he'd never met before walking over to talk to him and trying to impress their own friends, all of it happening at once. He'd been trained on how to be charming, and a completely flawless person in public. It was almost too easy.

"Oh your Majesty, you are just so charming!" An older woman said. He flashed his best smile at her and thanked for her compliment. But what he _really _wanted to do was yell. Whenever someone told him he was "so charming", or "such a nice guy", or whatever at these events... It just meant he was really good at not being himself.

He turned his eyes to his father, ignoring the girls who gathered around him and squealing. The man was brilliant, no acting, no faking, just being a good natured and lovable man. It made him feel awful, that his father was so amazing and he himself was just sort of... There.

Hours passed, and Prince Conner was getting sick of this party. He was sick of it before it started.

"Prince Conner!" A voice yelled over the crowd. The Prince turned to face the voice, and saw none other than his new friend Wally waving at him. A genuine smile crossed his face for the first time since this ball had started. He weaved through the crowd to reach the boy. Relieved when he finally did.

Wally let out a surprised yip when he was suddenly dragged to a corner of the room, which was unpopulated at the current moment.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take, Wally," Conner said.

"Ah it's not that bad-," Wally started. Conner gave him a look that clearly said _You know you don't believe that. _"Okay yeah. It's pretty bad. And the food isn't even good!"

"_That's _your priority? The food? I thought it was girls!" Conner replied.

"Hey. A guy's gotta eat. Super fast metabolism," Wally shrugged. "So how long until this thing's over anyways?"

"Until my father says. It's almost midnight already, and it isn't even close to being over," Conner answered. A smile crossed his face. He remembered that Wally still thought he liked girls. "So. Have you found me a girl yet?"

"I've narrowed it down to two. See her over there? The... Green and sexy one?" Wally pointed to a girl with green skin, and red hair. Obviously from the land of Mars. Conner studied her. He had to admit, she was very pretty. "Her name's M'gann. And I heard she _really _likes you. Even though she's so hot..."

"Okay. And choice number two?" Conner urged. Why was he still playing this little game? If Wally was his friend now, he should tell him the truth.

"Over there. The girl with black hair. You see her?" Wally pointed to a girl who was right in the vicinity of M'gann. Conner recognized her instantly. He _knew _her. She visited with her father from time to time. She was really nice.

"Zatanna? _Really?" _Conner lightly elbowed the boy, laughing a little.

"How did you-You know what? I hate you," Wally joked. Conner laughed a little more, at Wally punching him in the arm. And then openly cringing. "Ow! I am so done with you. Go out there and find a wife!" Conner found himself shoved into the crowd once more. Prince Conner taking over once again.

He returned to previous, and tedious task, of weaving through the crowd. Meeting and greeting. No one catching his eye. Well. The only ones close enough were of course, were the girls trying to get his individual attention. He guessed that the true objective of this ball had been circulated through the crowd while he was talking with Wally. That would explain the more... Outgoing attempts at his attention.

Prince Conner sighed underneath his smile. There was a time when he would have killed for this much attention. But right now he'd trade his whole _life _just for a lover. Maybe this _was _a curse after all. Doomed to be alone. Liking boys... In that way... He'd like the chance to get a loving hug, holding hands, maybe even a kiss.

He shook his thoughts. Deciding not to bother with thinking of doing those kinds of things. Especially if he wouldn't get the chance. He was so lost in thought, that he full on walked into another person. The other person, not having his royal blood, stumbled a few feet back. Prince Conner immediately felt bad. And he was angry at himself. He let his act slip.

"Forgive me, are you alright?" he asked. The person, evidently a boy right around his age, turned and looked at him. Prince Conner felt the air leave his lungs, and time seemed to slow down. Beautiful blue eyes turned back and looked at him, wide and curious. The height, and build, were clearly factors that the boy in question was around the same age as the Prince himself. And yet, the face was soft, like that of a new born baby.

The boy's hair was short, very short. Yet, spiked just a little at the front. A hairstyle that resembled Roy's in the tiniest way imaginable. Or maybe that was just another thing that made him weird. The boy was shorter than him, and dressed in a mostly black skin-tight outfit. A few pieces of red across his chest and legs, and a stylized "R" over his heart. A cape with black on the outside, and yellow on the inside, hung from his shoulders.

"Your Majesty! No no no, I should be the one apologizing. I was lost in my thoughts," the boy said. Prince Conner smiled at him, a near genuine one. He liked this boy already.

"Might I ask your name?" Prince Conner held out his hand to the boy. The boy took it nervously.

"It's-," the boy's answer was covered by a group of people bursting into laughter near the King. Of course. Typical timing.

"Please. Call me Prince Conner," Prince Conner requested. The boy's wide eyes were... Adorable, to Conner. He could feel his father's gaze on his back. "Come with me. It's too loud over here." He carefully tightened his grip on the boy's hand, and began walking him through the crown. The feel of gloves against his own, wasn't a pleasant feeling. He wanted to feel the boy's hands, probably as soft as his face looked.

Reaching the corner he had been with Wally in earlier, he turned to face the boy again.

"Uh, Prince Conner this is such an honor. But... Why?" the boy asked. Prince Conner looked at him with caring eyes. But then he stopped. How could he tell the other boy that he was beautiful? That he wanted to make the other boy his... Fiancee? He wasn't even sure the other boy was... Like he was. A... Boy-like-r?

"I just... Wanted to... Get to know you better," Prince Conner replied. He studied the boy once more. Until a detail he'd previously missed appeared. The boy was wearing shoes that were made out of... Glass? They weren't clear, but they were definitely glass. That much he could tell. This was so similar to Cinderella it was painful.

"Oh, um.. Okay," the boy said. He wasn't as shy as he was earlier. But to Prince Conner, he was still adorable. The two just stared at each other. Neither of them saying a word. Prince Conner impulsively reached out and touched the boy's face. He had been right. The boy's face _was _incredibly soft. Luckily they were in such a corner where their behavior could not be frowned upon by others.

To Prince Conner's surprise, the boy did not pull away, or call curse at him. Instead, he just leaned into it. He was _allowing _this.

A loud bell sounded throughout the hallway. It was midnight. The boy's eyes widened. "I've gotta go!" He took off running. He was extremely fast for someone that didn't appear to have any special powers.

"Wait!" Prince Conner took off after him. He was much faster. But the boy had already covered so much ground. The chase went through all the hallways, and back into the main hall that lead to the ballroom. The boy was already making his way down them. The boy was silent as he went.

He stumbled briefly on the last step, but kept moving. Prince Conner would normally have been impressed, but he couldn't focus enough to be at the moment. "Wait! Please! I don't even know your name!"

The boy kept running. The door to the castle were wide open, which Prince Conner thought was no help at all. The boy passed through the large entrance, going down the staircase without so much as a sound. Despite the glass shoes. The night air was cool against Prince Conner's skin, though he didn't really feel it. In fact, he _didn't._

The boy darted into a brilliant red carriage, a gorgeous pair of dark horses at the ready. They took off as soon as the boy was settled on the inside. The speed the two horses had was incredible. Almost as if... They were under some magick spell. And then he was gone. Out of sight.

Prince Conner was distraught. That boy... That boy was the one! He was sure of it! He had to be! And now he was gone... Hopefully not forever. Turning back and starting up the steps, he felt awful. He'd gotten _that _intimate with someone. Finally! And yet... It lead nowhere. The boy was gone, and now he was alone, and left more hurt than ever.

Back into the castle, he noticed something shining on the stairs. He leapt up to it, only to find that is was one of the boy's glass shoes. His mood lifted immensely. Now he could track the boy down.

"This is one twisted Cinderella story," Conner said to himself as he continued to climb the many stairs.

He decided he'd take this show to his room, and keep it there. Tomorrow, he'd abuse his powers as Prince and find that boy. He couldn't wait.

As Prince Conner was caught in own little world, he couldn't see the hurt and jealousy of the other boy watching him. Roy Harper, having seen the whole deal, was devastated. He'd liked Conner for years. He had been told what tonight _really _was, and was planning on confessing. But now Conner was all head over heels for some brat who he talked to for like _five minutes. _

Roy scoffed. He'd spent all day working up for the courage to tell Conner how he felt. Artemis was going to back him, by playing look out. It was... To say the least... A huge slap to the face to see that. Maybe he'd win the Prince's affections yet... After all. No other male aside from King Kal knew Conner as well as he did.

He was going to be with Conner. He loved the boy. Loved him more than air! He couldn't let what might be his only chance at love be taken away by some other kid. It just... Wouldn't be fair.

* * *

**A/N: ALRIGHT THERE YOU HAVE IT. :D Roy is totally into Conner. And Conner's an oblivious little innocent prince. Yes, that is obviously Robin. But WHICH Robin is it? Is it Dick or is it Tim? Who do you think Conner will go with? Roy, or "Robin"? Let me know who you think he should go with in the review section! No really, let me know. I haven't actually decided yet. **


End file.
